Final Goodbye
by evry1'sangel
Summary: Fang left Max for someone else. sorry, not good at summeries. My first fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My Final Goodbye

There he goes

Off again with her

And here I go again missing him

As I watch them leave

I'm not the only one who does

I'm just the only one who knows why he leaves

Everyone else thinks that he's pissed

When really he's just love struck

To the highest power

There he goes again

So all I can say is bye Fang

I hope someday

You'll hang out with us again


	2. Not Invincible Anymore

Fang's POV

I read a poem that Max wrote as I tucked her into her bed. She missed me? Why didn't she just say so then? I know I'm in love with Krystal, but I could always stay to comfort Max. I looked at her nightstand before I clicked off the light, and I saw a picture of a spikey haired Asian dude holding Max from behind. They were both smiling.

I didn't ever see Max with this guy. Was he her friend or something more? I involuntarily let out a growl before shutting off the light and walking out.

"Hey Fang," greeted Nudge. "Did you have fun with Krystal? Where'd you guys go? What'd you guys go?"

She stopped when she saw I was pissed. "What's wrong, Fang? Are you okay? Is it Krystal or Max?"

The door bell rang. I got it, and it was the guy from the picture in Max's room.

"Who are you?!" I snarled angrily.

"I'm Matt, Max's friend. Is she here? She texted me that she needed to talk to me."

"She's-"

"Hey Matt," Max greeted from behind me. "Come on up."

Matt passed me, and ran up after Max.

Max's POV

Matt walked in my room after me. As soon as the door was shut the tears burst. I hadn't been Invincible Max since Fang and Krystal started going out. Matt hugged me.

"What's wrong, Max?"

"F- Nick promised to walk me home, and as soon as he saw Krystal he just blew me off!" I bawled in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Max. He just needs a good beating from me, and everything will be fixed."

I smiled. Matt always knew how to make me happy.


	3. Fang's Girfriend

Fang's POV

Fang's POV

I was sitting at lunch in my usual spot outside where I could get a perfect view of Krystal. She was sitting with two of her friends. The reason I wasn't with her was because she was scared of public affection. She couldn't tell me why only because she didn't know. Her two friends started getting all lovey- dovey, and I could see that Krys was completely discusted and didn't want to be there. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't a whole smile though, it didn't reach her eyes which meant she was upset.

"Krystal, let's go. We have to work on our flash project."

Krys stood up and walked away with me.

"What's wrong, Krys?" I asked concerned.

"Well… it's nothing," she replied.

"No, what is it?" I asked sternly.

Did she do this to everyone or just me? It was very annoying, but if she knew I was thinking that then she keep apologizing which was even more annoying. I could handle that though. They were just little flaws.

"I feel like a total third wheel. I mean, they always want me there, but then they get all…"

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"Because they're my friends, and they want me to be there."

I loved her because she was always there for her friends even if it pissed her off or made her upset. She was the sweetest person.

"Oh, are we hanging out after school today?" I asked kind of excitedly.

"Yep!" she exclaimed with a real smile, which was kind of rare for her.

One of her friends ran up to her crying. "Can we walk to your house, please?"

Krystal got all concerned. "Sure, hun, what happened?"

"I'll talk to you about it after school."

"Okay. You promise?"

"Yes."

Her friend walked off, and I could see Krystal wanted to go after her. Then Krystal looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Nick. We were going to hang out after school. Oh man, I'm so sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"Calm down, Krys. It's okay. We'll hang out later today. Just call me when you get home, and everything's okay."

She hugged me. "Thank you for being so understanding. You're perfect."


End file.
